At Your Doorstep, I Continued Waiting
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: 'He' was my everything, even if 'he' does get possessive sometimes. But I know, that 'he' was only like this because 'he' loves me, and no one can tell me otherwise... - Now, who is the narrator of the story? Read and guess! Yaoi M :D
1. Do Not Forget Me

I know I've written too much ItsuKyon fanfics already but I just love them! I'm sorry if you feel that it is so. Well, I've really not given Itsuki and Kyon a happy ending. Not in a single fan fic, am I right? Maybe I'll give them a happy ending here? I'm not sure! I love them suffering! Yes, I'm a dark fic writer, sorry. So, I think what just changed in here is a full Itsuki POV or full Kyon POV. I was working on a part of a novel for a friend of mine. It's not a collab, I'm just writing the rape scene. Yes, I am writing a rape scene. She knows I'm better at writing those kinds of things, although this will be normal (between a boy and a girl).

**Disclaimers:** Suzumiya Haruhi series not mine, whatever. I'm sounding like a bitch these days, not that I care. Yes, I might swear and put swear words so this is a mature fic. Kiddies, if ye canst stomach words such as 'fuck', 'shit', 'goddamn', etc then you're too darn holy to be reading this! Just find another fan fiction. I won't give a damn about yer flame on my swearing here.

**Warnings:** Mature fiction! I don't care if you're younger than me (I'm seventeen at least) but if you personally do not want cursing, sex and male on male then go to another fiction that will suit ye!

**Characters:** Kyon and Itsuki. Whatever. Other SOS Brigade members _might_ appear.

**[Do Not] Forget Me**

Outside the window, the unforgiving clouds give off the unrelenting rain. As raindrops splayed all over my window, my face grew quite wet. The thunder rolled over my ears, a slight indication that a storm was brewing.

When was the last time that I've been this, weak?

For days I was forced to stay on bed, my feet tightly bound by these bonds of cloth, my face a scarred remainder of what really happened that day. _I never thought that _he_ would become like this_… Slowly supporting my body to sit comfortably on the bed, I whined at the slight pangs of pain the bruises in my body are giving me.

_I'm not giving you up! I certainly won't! And don't you dare try to run away from me. Because wherever you fucking go, I will still find you. And when I see you with another goddamn man, I will kill him. I will really fucking kill him!_

How can you say it like that? Am I not even allowed to have friends of my own now?

Had it been a month already? I can't remember; why is that? Is there some connection with me being hit on the head with a metal bat? Whatever, it's not like I care. I still love _him_. And _he_ loved me too. That is why he was being rough that day, right? _He_ almost even killed—wait, who was it that _he_ wanted to kill again? Why can't I remember?

My hand went to my head, trying at least to sort out why I was not able to know who _he _wanted to kill. Who was it, really? Was she someone I know? She's the brigade chief of SOS Brigade, right? Or was she not? That girl, she was, was it the long, red-headed girl with really big tits? Or was she short, pale-colored hair one? But then, there was also this brown-haired girl! Why am I getting everything messed up?

At the very least I'm grateful that I still haven't forgotten _him_. _He_ was the most important thing in this world for me. I don't care if _he_ would kill me, as long as I've got what it takes to be in _his_ arms, and I'll belong to _him_ forever.

But I don't want to leave _him _in this cruel world. If _he_ gets taken away because of killing me, I cannot testify that it is what I wanted. I want to remain _his _forever. Call me stupid, dumb, bonkers, idiot, brainless, whatever. That won't stop me from loving _him_. I don't want anyone else. And if by hurting me would _he _get satisfied, then I would accept it. It's not that I'm deprived of love or anything, but if _he_ would get uninterested at me, then it is a lot better if I just die. I would rather die than _him_ having lost interest in me!

Tomorrow I would come back to school. Tomorrow I would see _him_ again, sitting at the clubroom. I hope _he _would smile at me, so I can smile back. I hope the brigade members would forgive _him. He_ hasn't done anything wrong; _he's _just troubled that I'll be snatched by someone else. That is why _he_ had hurt me. I am _his_ possession; a human that only _he_ has authority of. And I'm allowing that, because I love _him_. Don't you think it's cool to be stupid for the one you love?

Upon arriving at the brigade room, I was immediately shoved into a wall and was kissed ferociously, my uniform harshly torn away from my skin. _Damn, my head still hurts_. But nevertheless I still let _him_. I'll guess that _he_ was pretty angry that _he_ cannot see me for the whole two weeks that I'm hospitalized plus when I was resting at home. No one wanted me to see _him_ ever again. But I want to see _him_ again, with _his _lips against mine, feel _his _cock inside me, _his_ hot cock filling my ass with that oozing pearlescent poison.

Everyone knows my relationship with _him_. Each one of them was opposing our relationship. And I hate them for that, because they cannot accept the fact that I was going out with a friend, a guy on top of that. Who would care about gender anyway? As long as I love the other purely, then there's nothing wrong with that, right? But they wouldn't understand the matters of the heart. And that's stupid, believe me. Are you telling me to cling in your canon way of thinking? What am I born for, to be ruled out by other people? Well, I'm not! Except for _him_. _He_ alone is the only person that can dominate me.

I only noticed that there no other person besides us inside the clubroom, not even the girl that was always sitting at the corner. _His_ eyes peer at me as if injecting me with some poison. And by the time that I've been laid out on the floor, I was all bare.

_He_ did not wait anymore for anything as _he_ was as patient as a five-year old kid; _he_ immediately inserted _his_ erection inside me. As _he_ kept getting bigger and bigger, I continued contracting, before I feel the heat of _his_ semen inside my body. But it didn't stop at that. _He _continued making love with me until it was night.

Is there a reason for _him_ to do this in such an impatient way?

"Shut the fuck up and let me dirty you more!"

_Wait, I can only take as much…_ But I threw my head back as _he_ thrust deep inside me, hitting the spot that would make me cum in buckets, which I eventually did.

"Look, you're dirtying the fucking floor with your cum! Did you really miss my cock that much?" _he_ smirked as _he_ continued pounding on my now-throbbing ass.

_Shit, I'm becoming horny…_

It just ended when we heard footsteps outside the hall. Immediately we wore our uniforms and when we noticed the footsteps are now far away, we ran and was not caught, although I was practically a few meters behind due to the fact that _he_ fucked for oh-so-many-delicious times.

As we parted on the usual juncture, _he _reached for me and kissed me lightly. _He_ was always like this, so gentle after a long and hard sex. And that's what makes me love _him _more.

I love _him_ more now, and I'm getting a boner too.

"Goodnight. Take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." _He_ then walked away while I just stared at _his_ slowly shrinking shadow.

Looking at the night sky, I felt my face grew wet once more. _Why? It wasn't raining today, so why is my face all wet?_ Slowly walking towards my way home, I remembered the bruises I received from _him_ almost last month that began hurting once more. It wasn't hurting when _he _was with me earlier. Why would it hurt now that I'm alone?

Why does every single thing hurt whenever _he_ leaves me all alone?

**Author's Notes: **Is this good? Is this crappy? Well, I changed some parts on this fan fiction because I'm too bored to do my assignments. I have a recitation for my preliminary grade and an essay to finish! I've got to get a high grade! Oh sorry, I'm rambling again…

Question: Who is this _he_ that the narrator talks about? Better yet, who is the narrator? Is it Itsuki? Or is it Kyon? Guess who! Well, I'm not telling! (For now…) For the next chapter I'm thinking of leaving it up to you guys, although I have someone in mind as well... Who would you want to be the narrator? I'll be waiting for the answers you all have!

Anyway, I think my different personalities are resurfacing. I think it's got something to do with my appetite. I'm quite full right now. Or maybe it's got something to do with no new yaoi? I think the latter is the reason… I'm seriously not downloading any new yaoi because I'm a lot busy on visual kei and the Versailles Philharmonic Quintet Philippines Street Team site. I am one of the moderators, yay~!

Review, review please! I don't know if I should continue this, so, if no one's going to answer me, I won't continue this since I've still got to finish the rape scene for my friend.

Yea~ Watashi wa aku desu~ :D

Ohh, I would so want to check out Naono Bohra's "Fingertip's Love"! I'm opening my aarinfantasy account right now!


	2. In Your Arms, I Start To Tremble

Chapter 2, incoming! Sorry it took so long! It's because I'm really busy about some things then. I'm sorry for that. And don't worry; I don't think my alter ego would be appearing any second now (I'm suppressing her for now). Um, this fan fiction is scheduled for just three chapters (Yes, my shortest multi-chaptered story **yet**), so in the ending I would be revealing who really the attacker [seme] and the receiver [uke] is.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi series. Belongs to Tanigawa Nagaru-sensei, so don't sue me!

**Warnings:** Swearing, cursing, male-on-male sex, etc.

**Characters:**Kyon and Itsuki. Whatever. Other SOS Brigade members _might_ appear.

**In Your Arms, I Start To Tremble**

It was just that, say, something seemed to possess me, and I've hurt _him_. It was not on purpose, I just love _him_ so much. But why can't _he_ just be faithful to me? Why does _he_ have to flirt with other girls? Am I not enough for _him_? So I've hurt _him_. _He_ must have realized _his_very own unfaithfulness when _he_started to change after that unexpected event.

So I have to make _him_ forget everyone else and think only of me. Yes, I want to possess _him_; _his_ body, _his_ mind, _his_life, _his_ **everything**! I don't care if everyone would hate me; as long as I have _him_, I am more than content. And if after all that happened would _he_become unfaithful once again, I'll swear on every fucking stone that I would never let _him_ leave my sight ever again!

They never let me come near _him_ this past month. I was almost put to jail because I almost murdered two people, including _him_. I just wanted to kill _him_ because _he_ was important to me, and by killing _him_, I could prevent _him_ to leave my side. So forever we could be together.

How about the other person? Oh, her, that **bitch**, she always touches _him_. And it makes my blood boil whenever I'd see her like that to _him_. _He__'__s_ mine, bitch! So don't you dare touch _him_ with your dirty, filthy, whatever hands!

And I struck her with a metal bat. I struck her on the head once more, then once again. _He_ only looked at us, horrorstruck to do quite anything. I never stopped; I was elated by the idea of eliminating anyone who would try to take _his_ attention away from me. But I did stop, when _he_ suddenly threw _himself_ to protect the bitch. At that moment, my judgment clouded.

"Why are _you_ protecting her? Are _you_ telling me in that way that you do not want me anymore? Do _you_ even think that I would let _you_ end up in her arms? Or in any other hand? Fuck! _You_won't escape from me. Even death won't take us apart! And, I'd rather see _you_ cold and lifeless than with some other guy, or some other girl!"

So I went to _his_ place, and started hitting _him_with the bat I used to hit the girl earlier. The hits sounded dull as it landed on various parts of _his_ body. Was _he_ screaming? Was _he_ pleading for me to stop?

…I don't know.

After a while, I stopped. I don't know what made me, but as I stared at _him_ as he lay on the floor with the blood slowly pooling around _him_, I went back to my senses. The baseball bat fell to the ground with a loud clanking sound as my knees started to buckle. _What__did__I__just__do?__What__happened?_

As my eyes started to roam around the room, I saw her coming around. But she never stood up.

_What did I just do? Seriously?_

After a few more confused minutes I willed myself to stand up and run away from the place, unable to look back at the bitch and, _him_.

…That event took place roughly two months ago. I don't know! The frustration of not able to see _him_ was horrible. I've become worse, far worse than I was. I need to see _him_, and claim _his_existence as my own; my **possession**!

The police arriving at my house's doorstep was the worst thing that ever happened. They were the cause why I wasn't been able to get near _him_these past months. They've put me under constant watch, in case I get ballistic once again. That bitch was the reason why the police knew; I got angry at her, but she does not. After all, I'm important in this brigade. And being important is what makes me still out in the open and not behind bars. Or was it because of my connections?

I was scolded; but I didn't care. Today was the day that _he_will come back. And I will make sure that it was I that gets to _him_first at the clubroom. So I had to make all the girls go away with much persuasion, and a bit of help from various "connections". Fortunately, the tide of fate was with me, so I indeed got my wish.

_He_ arrived later than usual, and as soon as _he_did, I pushed _him_against the wall and ravaged _him_. I cannot hold it in much longer, so I had to do this. _He_was trembling under me, much more when I thrust inside _him_, my semen flowing inside _him_.

"S-Stop, I'm getting…hurt."

_He_ pleaded to me with _his_ brown eyes. But it did nothing to stop me. Instead, it only made me madder, which resulted in me ramming inside _him_ with no mercy, the way _he_wanted it to be, until I felt _his_ insides twisting tighter around my erection.

It was then that I laughed. I laughed and shouted at _his_ twisted face. I knew by then that _he_ still hasn't forgotten my touch. _He_ must have forgotten me before, but now I'm sure that _he_ remembers me. _His_body remembers me **so****much**, this slut.

But I have to stop.

Gathering my sanity, I managed to stop destroying _him_ when I heard footsteps outside the room. Stifling _his_ continuous moans even though it is already over, I gathered _his_ clothes my free hand and threw it to _him_, eventually ordering _him_ to dress.

Reluctantly _he_dressed up, while I buttoned my shirt once again. After that, I had to check if the coast is clear before we can run away from the clubroom.

Upon arriving outside I noticed that it was already dusk. Looking behind me I saw _him_walking in small steps, with the constant palm rubbing and blowing in a futile act to warm _himself_ up. With all my kindness, I gave _him_ my jacket, with the threat that if ever _he_forgets to give it to me tomorrow I'll not be kinder to _him_ in sex. _He_ shuddered in approval.

But then we have already arrived to the place where the two of us must depart. Without thinking, I leaned to _his_face and kissed _him_ quickly, with the swift word of goodbye. I then walked away without looking back at _him_, though I constantly felt the urge to go run back to _him_ and do a quickie.

As I arrived by the front steps of my house I felt raindrops on my face. Feeling lucky that I arrived home before it rained, my thoughts suddenly went back to _him_.

Does _he_ have an umbrella with _him_?

**Author****'****s****Notes:** Well, it took me a long time just to post a freaking 1000+ chapter! I'm sorry; I'm just busy last month on school papers and other fictions that I forgot all about this fan fiction! Well, this is not that good compared to the first one. I think I still can't remember this fiction… And it's all because of my alter ego! Anyway, her name is Jinah. (It was my friends who named her. Yes, she came out in the presence of my friends, with me consciously knowing it. Whatever.)

My alter ego is constantly bothering me into letting her out. I'm not letting her out at a time like this! Well, my alter ego is a bit different from me. She hates yaoi, hates sweets, a bit more psychotic and eccentric.

Anyway, have you all noticed who the narrator is? I've made it much easier to guess. Well, it's much easier to guess now that there are various clues in here. Anyway, this is the narration of the seme. In the third chapter everything will be clear! (With their names and stuff) And I'll be posting this on my deviantart. My account there's been accumulating dust since I have no new photographs or drawings to post. My doujin's still not finished!

I've said this on my other ItsuKyon story, but my deviantart account is:

emphasisonanyu deviantart com (replace the spaces with dots, okay?)

I will post all my stories in there, so please check it out!

Please review! Although I might get bad feedbacks because of the weakness of this fiction, I'm still waiting for reviews. I'm sorry! I'll really make it up somehow, **someday**.

Goodbye for now :3


	3. At Your Doorstep, I Continued Waiting

The last chapter! I really did my best to write this in the fastest way that I can. The literary contest is coming, I can hardly wait! I also have an Erotic Writing Workshop to attend in a restaurant that offers aphrodisiac-infused foods. We're also required to bring a blanket at the said event. Queer, wasn't it?

I am watching Ouran Live Action right now. For the next fiction I hope that I will write about another pairing. Who do you want? I'll try to accommodate the pairings you want. I think I can write smut on boy-girl pairings. But I'm a better writer at sad yaoi. I'm very attracted to the pathos so I focus mostly on that. Pathos takes out the same emotion that the writer gets at their own story and transmits it unto their readers. But I can do comedy, I think? Anyway, I'm still writing ItsuKyon. I don't think I can stop now that they're my most favorite pairing.

**Disclaimers:** Suzumiya Haruhi series not mine. Also the characters. 'Nuff said.

**Warnings:**Male on male sex, cursing, etc.

**At Your Doorstep, I Continued Waiting**

He held his bag on his right hand as he once again walked home alone on that day. His _lover_ is cheating on him again. His _lover_ always does this to annoy him, to the extent that he would then start hurting _him_. Of course he knows that what his _lover_ does is just to make him jealous, but he just can't shake off the fact that it does seem that _he_ doesn't want him anymore.

But he still held on to the possibility of winning _him_ back, even though he comes to harsh methods just to achieve them.

And that's what happened that day when he was summoned by _him_ to the SOS Brigade self-imposed clubroom.

As he arrived, the very first thing he saw was _him_ kissing her, the one he calls _that __bitch_. He was about to let it pass, but anger clouded his mind that very instant when _he _told her that _he_ loves her the most in the world.

It was then that he snapped, and grabbed her by the hair to keep her away from _him_. Due to surprise she did not react until later, when he began pulling her hair harder.

"Ouch! Let me go!"

She started clawing on his fists, but he did not let go. _He_ began pleading for him to stop, yet it seems that he won't until he does what he wanted to achieve.

"You bitch! How dare you touch _him _when you all know that _he_ is **mine**? _He _is mine, from the day _he_ was born until the day of _his_ death!"

"Stop! You must not hurt her! She didn't do anything wrong!"

At that moment he turned towards _him_, his eyes brimming with anger and confusion. He loves _him_ so much that he could not bear to see _him_ with other girls, much more hear _him_ express _his_ concern for a girl's safety. Due to this his thoughts went blank; his conscience grew dark with anger as he started kicking _him_ everywhere he could reach.

"She did something wrong by just being alone with _you_ in a room! And kissing _you_ is already a crime. So she must be punished. **And ****so ****do **_**you**_**.**"

At the same moment he spotted a metal bat at the corner of the room. Thinking quickly, he stopped his abuse on _him_ and dragged her by the hair towards the place where the metal bat is located. As soon as his hand touches the handle of the bat he lets go of her hair. Her freedom lasted only seconds before he started hitting her with the metal bat in the head, and with her screams of pain he laughs because of the fulfillment of revenge.

"You must be punished for touching with _my_ **thing**. _He_ is **mine**! And I'll never let you forget that!"

The metal bat landed with dull thuds on the girl's head, while she was crying and shielding herself both at the same time. Although she tries to plea for mercy, she knew that he wasn't listening anymore. No one could help her, not even _him_ who she likes; loves, for a better word to describe her real feelings. But she was only used by _him_. She knew, yet she still let _him_ kiss her to make him jealous. She knew the consequences of her actions, yet she still continued with the plan. It's not like she was going to lose anything.

In fact, she gained something irreplaceable.

"Please stop. Don't kill her, I beg you."

_He_ continues to plead for his mercy, but not even _his_ words could stop what he had started. In due time the girl then fell on the floor in a bloody heap, and _he_ could only look in horror.

"_You_ know what? I'm tired of these jealousy games. If _you_ don't want me anymore then why don't _you_ just go out and say it? Was it hard to make me understand? I also get hurt and angry, yet _you_ don't seem to realize my **real** feelings. _You__'__re _selfish! And with that—"

He raised the metal bat above his head and aimed for _him_ so suddenly that _he_ had only reacted after the bat had hit _him_ many times already.

"Ow! Stop! You're hurting me!"

But he did not stop. Instead the force of the hits grew heavier with each passing strike.

"Oh yes, I'm hurting _you_. Isn't this what _you_ want? _You_ always wanted me to hurt _you_ just like the times we had sex. Isn't this just the same?"

"It wasn't the same! You've changed, and I don't want it."

But those words seem to get on his nerves as he hit _him_ with more intensity and a lot more hits to his vital parts, especially the head.

"_You_ always don't want anything! Nothing I made ever made _you_ satisfied! What was there for me? _You__ always __want_ something else, and I do them for _you_ even though I get so tired! Yet _you_ don't recognize these things! _You_ just go on _your_ friggin' own without waiting for me! _You__'__ve_left me hurt and angry all alone in this once lovely place that was now empty with our love… And with that, I will take _you_ back!"

With a glint of evil in his eyes, the metal bat swung up on his head before swishing back down to meet with _his_ already-bloody head…

**XxXxXxXxX**

"XXXX-kun, are you okay now? I'm sorry; I just arrived today too. Well, do you still remember me?"

A brown-haired girl with a bandaged head had approached me at lunch at the canteen three days after I went to school once more.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I know you. Are you sure you are not mistaking me for someone else?"

"Hmm, it seems like you still haven't remembered us, huh?"

The brown-haired girl then introduced herself to me as "Suzumiya Haruhi". She has this long-haired girl with her and another girl who was reading a book. Smiling at them was my only answer, without even saying my name as it seems like they already knew me.

And I don't want to answer, because _he_ will get angry for sure.

"**Itsuki**, what are you doing?"

I turned earnestly behind me in bated breath, wherein I saw **Kyon** looming like a hawk. At this I knew I was already going to be punished for talking to girls. Not to mention, **three** pretty girls.

**Kyon** is technically _my_ boyfriend. And he is not an ordinary boyfriend; in fact, he easily gets jealous which makes him violent. I've tasted his violence many times, just because girls would talk to me. I think the very first time he included people outside our relationship into his bout of jealousy was the time he hit somebody else with a metal bat. Well, that was by far his nastiest bout of jealousy. Kyon never hit me with a bat, more or less a metal bat; most of the time he would just hit me in the face or punch me a couple of times, but that's it.

I was never hit with a metal bat before. Not until now.

Of course I never blame the girls that made me end up this way. To tell the truth I'm quite thankful because I know Kyon really loves me. If he doesn't love me, he wouldn't get jealous. And maybe I talk to girls before because I wanted to make Kyon feel jealous; that he must not forget that it is I that he loves the most. Sometimes, you would do stupid things just to prove that your love holds water.

"Let's go."

With a tight pull, he hauled me up to a standing position before he pulled me away from the girls. Without as much as another smile and a bit of wave goodbye, I exited the canteen with Kyon pulling me.

_He's angry; I know._

He continued pulling me until we reached the clubroom. And not until I was shoved against the wall did I saw his face fuming with anger. Calmly I looked back at him and smiled, all the while using words to soothe his feelings and to get his temper go down.

"I don't like them; you know that."

Cupping his face with my right hand while I steady his trembling shoulders with the other, I looked directly to his eyes, conveying a much deeper message that cannot be said through words. Kyon was red; no, he was not blushing. He was angry.

"I know! But I still get jealous! You know me; I don't want anybody getting familiar over you and getting all touchy. You're mine, you know that!"

My hands then started to wrap itself around him; trying all its might to comfort him, my one and only beloved.

"Yes, I'm yours. I know; you alone have the power to dominate me."

He pulled away, before cupping both my cheeks with his hands, my own still wrapped around him, and he looked at me deeply that made me tremble in silent fright. We stayed like that for a few minutes before the clubroom burst open, surprising the hell out of me.

"Kyon! We need to talk!"

As soon as the door closed, we came face-to-face with the brown-haired girl from earlier, together with the two other girls with her. She was Suzumiya Haruhi, right?

"Haruhi, can't you see we're about to have sex? Why do you always pick such an ungodly time to come?"

Kyon trembled once again. I was still wrapped in him, and I won't let go. Why would I let go when there's a girl inside the room with us?

This Suzumiya Haruhi just looked at Kyon defiantly before putting her hands on her waist.

"Damn you Kyon. I'll sue you for what you're doing with Itsuki-kun! You don't have the right to get near him, don't you remember? If the police knew what you've been up to, I don't think they'll let you off the hook that easily! You deranged monster, get away from **my** Itsuki-kun!"

My Itsuki-kun? As I remember correctly, I belong to no one else but to Kyon. I never belonged to anybody other than him. Isn't this just a misunderstanding? Or maybe just a dream of some girl about me? With an answer on my mind, I turned to Suzumiya Haruhi and smiled politely.

"…I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember becoming your possession, Miss Suzumiya Haruhi. I am first and foremost Kyon's property, and I doubt that will change. Regarding the decision whether he can or cannot be by my side is fully up to me. Your job as a tattletale is over as we don't need your nosy mouth to continue delivering foul rumors about **my**** boyfriend**. So if you please, could you excuse yourself as we are about to have **sex** and feel each other?"

These words of mine seem to not just irritate Suzumiya Haruhi but to make her mad too that she ended up almost breaking the door from the manner that she closed it. But I don't care; I still have the most important person to me by my side. Who would care for one, or maybe more, measly and shitty girls when I already found the one for me? I don't think I would need another person aside from him, not when I'm this happy.

Not even a god could make me change my feelings for him…

**End**

**Author****'****s****Notes:** After everything, I still picked Itsuki to become the uke. Well, I wanted to be challenged on turning Kyon into an aggressive and possessive seme. But it really is not much of a challenge since Kyon is predominantly the more aggressive one when he was being compared to Itsuki. Or there is just another explanation. I just can't explain it right.

I'm sorry that this looks like the weakest chapter! Anyway, this is already the end. I seriously don't know how I could continue this if I would.

I had finished this now. Well, my mother's awake (it's already 12:02 am so if she catches me, I'm raw meat) so this looks a bit rushed and a bit fluffy. I'm typing in a very silent manner, and also watching Harry Potter alongside writing. Waah! I don't want my mother catching me writing yaoi! (Mom and Dad does not know, but my younger sister does. Oh well; I'll be in big trouble if they knew. Anyway, I have to put up this perfect daughter façade of mine to make them happy. Whatever.)

Haha, I'm just in the mood to write depressing stories once again! (I've watched tons of Kagamine twins' music videos, which never fails to make me cry. They always die! Why?) Wow, this is a big detour. Anyway, I'm writing about five or more fan fictions about ItsuKyon, ten poems, about twelve novels, seven short stories, two plays, etc., and let us not forget my doujins! I hope I can relax.

Save meeee~ I'm dyinggg~ I was dumped! Not by a guy **or **a girl okay? I was dumped by a contest...


End file.
